Dalish Baker
|alignment = |attack strength = 3 |spawn = Dalish Bakery in |drops = Bones and food |alignment needed = +0 to |buys = Various unprepared foodstuffs |sells = Prepared food |added in = 28 }} The Dalish baker is a trading NPC that can be found in the bakery, from whom you can buy prepared Dalish food. Behaviour As with most traders, Dalish bakers do not attack any players or mobs unless provoked, even if said entity is an enemy of Dale. If attacked, they will defend themselves using a rolling pin, dealing to any unarmoured foe. Trading To trade with these NPCs, your alignment must be at least neutral to Dale. If it is negative, the baker will simply refuse to trade. Upon trading with a Dalish baker, the player earns the achievement "Freshly Baked". Items Sold Items Bought Speechbank Friendly *Welcome, Person! What can I get for you today? *If you want delicious food, you've come to the right place! *Dalish pastries are the finest in all of Middle-earth! *Have a look around, Person. See anything you like? *It may not be cheap, but it's certainly tasty! *Welcome to , home of the tastiest cakes in the whole wide world! *You do look hungry, Person. *Got a family to feed? I'm sure they'll love something from ! *Well, Person, you look just like someone who'd enjoy one of my freshly baked pies! *Dear oh dear, you do look hungry! *Everything is freshly baked and made with only the finest Dalish and Dorwinian ingredients! *Are you hungry, Person? *So, Person, which cake will it be for you? *What's that? Yes, of course I put new cakes out on display every day, Person. *Don't think you can get away with eating any of the displays! *Don't go to that other bakery down the road, Person. I've heard bad things about their cakes. They'll rot your teeth, they will. *Who would waste their money on a blacksmith when you can come here instead? *Buy something! *Come back any time you like. I'm here all day, every day. *I'm starting to get tired of holding this loaf. *No, the stuff in the barrel isn't for sale. *What? No, of course I'm not going to tell you how to make a Dalish pastry! *Cram! Tasty, filling, and refreshing. Great for long journeys. Much better than that Elvish rubbish. *Going on an adventure? Then you'll want to take some cram with you, my friend! *Not another bleeding Dwarf! We've had quite enough - oh, it's you, Person. Please forgive me. *I'm sure your children would love to come here! *Please don't walk on the displays. *Go on, buy a cake. Who knows, perhaps it might even take your mind off the decline of the West for a while. Hostile *Get out! *Get out! Out, I said! *We don't tolerate scoundrels like you in Dale! *Be on your way, Person! *I won't be selling anything to you. *Be on your way or I'll beat you with this loaf! *We don't appreciate your kind here! *I don't deal with villains, Person! *You should be locked up, not wandering around cake shops! *I don't care how much money you have, Person, you're not buying anything here! *Oh I've heard all about you, Person. You won't be getting any pastries from me! *Get out of my shop! *Off with you, or I'll summon the guards! *I don't want you causing trouble in my shop! *The soldiers will be after you, Person! *We don't want any of your kind here, thank you very much! *Oh no, you won't be buying any cakes from me! *Get out of my bakery, you scum! *No cram for you, Person! *Run off! Else I'll beat you with this! Category:Dale Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Mobs Category:Good